I'll Be
by SiriuslyErika
Summary: Finn is happily married to Quinn and living in Lima while Rachel has moved on and pursued her dreams in New York. Or so it seems. Is Finnchel really over? Or are they meant to be? Rated M for later chapters just in case


It was dark. Pitch black, actually, as Quinn rolled over in her bed, reaching for the body next to hers. Her fingers stretched into air, feeling the lack of warmth that should be there. The blonde sat up and rubbed her eyes, turning on the bedside lamp.

Finn was not in bed, nor was he in the bathroom across the room. Quinn ran one hand through her hair and slipped her feet into the slippers waiting patiently on the floor. She pulled her robe tight as she padded into the hallway.

A soft blue glow was coming from the living room. Quinn peaked around the corner to see Finn sitting on the couch, one leg tucked under the other, watching ESPN.

"Go to sleep, Quinn," He said, not turning around. He absentmindedly pushed his hand in between the couch cushion.

"Honey, come to bed, it's three thirty," Quinn begged. It seemed like lately she was always fighting to be the center of Finn's world.

When Finn didn't answer, she walked around the couch and perched on the arm next to him. He pushed his hand further into the couch.

"Not tired," He grumbled. Quinn put a hand on his arm. When he didn't react she traced her fingers up to his neck, running her fingers through his hair. "Really, go back to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes," He sighed. Quinn nodded and removed her hand, a look of hurt and confusion on her face.

Finn made sure he heard the soft click of the bedroom door before extracting his hand from between the cushions.

"Rachel?" He said, "I've got to go, I'll call you tomorrow." He listened for a moment, smiling to himself before he lowered the phone from his ear and clicked end.

* * *

><p><em>Good morning! Good morning!<em> The Beatles sang happily from Kurt's clock radio. He groaned and rolled over, pressing snooze and burying himself deeper into his feather pillows. Just as he was about to fall back into a deep sleep he heard a small noise come from the end of his bed. Was that a cough? He brushed off the thought and shut his eyes tighter.

_ "Ahem,"_ There was the noise again. Kurt tried to move his feet to a position where he could easily sit up, but realized there was a weight on them. He thought to himself for a moment before deciding that if there was a serial killer in his room, they wouldn't wait politely until he woke up.

Kurt pushed the covers away from his body and cautiously opened his eyes. Sitting at the end of the bed with her legs crossed and her hands folded expectantly was a very neat and tidy Rachel Berry.

"Rachel! What the hell?" He mumbled, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and standing up to stretch. As he adjusted to his tired body he began to smell coffee. Looking down he realized Rachel had left a mug for him next to his bed. "You are good, Berry, but I'm not letting you off that easily. What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Kurt questioned as he picked up the mug and began to make his way to the bathroom.

He was halfway there when he realized that Rachel still hadn't spoken. This would be fine, if it were in Rachel's nature to be quiet. But it wasn't, so Kurt turned to face her, raising his eyebrows in the process.

Rachel sighed and looked down at her hands. "Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing anymore," She said quietly. Kurt's eyebrows shot up higher. Not only was it unlike Rachel Berry to be quiet, but she also hated admitting any type of defeat. He slowly lowered himself onto the bed next to her and waited for her to continue.

"I mean," She began, "I love Finn. I know that, and I've always known that, but should I really have to sneak around with him? I don't exactly want to stop, but I'm getting tired, and-and it hurts a little, Kurt. Why did he have to pick Quinn? Why won't he just leave her?" She pressed a hand to her mouth and let one small sob out. Kurt immediately reached around her shoulder and pulled her in. It _was_ like Rachel to cry during a solo, but it was very rarely that she cried when she was not singing.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love's suicide," _Kurt sang softly into her ear. Rachel looked up and sniffed once before bursting into tears again and throwing her arms around Kurt's neck.

"I'm sorry. It's just been two weeks since we talked last and I'm just scared that he has found a way to be happy with Quinn," She said, wiping her eyes with a pink tissue she pulled from her pocket. Kurt shook his head and stood up, opening his curtains to the New York City skyline.

"Rachel," He began, "I don't know what to tell you anymore. Finn is in Lima. He is _married_ to Quinn. They exchanged vows to tell each other that they would be faithful only to one another," He glanced back at Rachel, noticing the hurt expression on her face, "That doesn't mean that I don't still support you. Finn is my brother, and you are my best friend, and personally I believe that you will have much prettier babies than he would ever have with Quinn. Now, let's get you some breakfast," Kurt waltzed out of the room, leaving Rachel still on his bed, processing what he just said.

"Okay," She said out loud, "I don't need him, I can live without him. From now on I am finished with Finn Hudson," She smiled to herself. She could do this. She was a strong person, and there was no way she was letting one man define her. As she stood up and smoothed her skirt down there was a knock on the front door. She listened for a moment, hearing Kurt open the door and gasp audibly. Rachel opened the bedroom door and turned the corner, just in time to see Kurt standing open mouthed with his penthouse door open.

"Kurt, I need somewhere to stay," Finn Hudson huffed, setting his duffel bag down on the floor.


End file.
